


Africa

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: On the rare occasion that you and Dean both get a night off and the place to yourself, things get very smutty





	

“IT’S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM YOU!!!” You belted out as you jumped on the couch, remote controller in your hand as your make shift microphone. “THERE’S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO!!!”

Dean watched at the spectacle you were making as you yelled the lyrics at the top of your lungs, obviously feeling the effects of the couple pints of Kentucky’s finest bourbon had to offer the both of you. He threw his head back against the cushions of the chair he occupied as you swayed to the beat, singing your heart out.

“I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA! GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAD!” You held nothing back, giving Dean the best damn show imaginable. You jumped over to the coffee table directly in front of him, the wood creaking in protest, but held strong as you continued your impromptu performance.

And you put on quite the show, bouncing around the room, dancing and swaying and singing all for Dean’s benefit as he erupted in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. By the end of the second chorus, you were pulling him to his feet and forcing him to jump along and sing with you. He may have grudgingly stood to his feet but it was only a matter of seconds before he was enjoying himself just as much as you were.

When you both dubbed it the opportune time to take a break, Sam took off for some film festival half a day’s drive away while you and Dean opted for a couple days filled with pizza and beer at the bunker. You had no idea that it would turn into this. The two of you had been lounging in the living quarters that Dean had furnished not long after moving in, eating pizza, drinking beer, before he broke out the Bourbon he had put away for a rainy day. 

You were both enjoying the oldies rock station on the radio when Africa by Toto came blaring through the speakers. Dean scoffed when you began humming the tune and that was the end of your normal night. That was how you found yourself sweaty and out of breath, guiding Dean around the room dancing and singing.

You were surprised to find Dean so carefree and playful, what with all the darkness and the drama lately, but it wasn’t long before he had swooped down and grabbed you under your ass, wrapping both his arms around your thighs as he picked you up and began spinning you around the living room, laughing with his whole body. Your fingers grasped at his shoulders and you squealed with surprise before you were throwing your head back and laughing at his playfulness.

That was until he shifted, letting you drop slightly so he could wrap your legs around his waist, his arms going around your middle as he continued to jump and spin around the room. You felt his solidness between your thighs and your giggling died on your lips. He threw the both of you onto the couch when he became too dizzy to continue, pulling you down on top of him.

Dean looked up into your eyes to find them wide with the sudden realization of how attractive he really was. You’d never denied that he was pretty on the eyes, but you had never noticed exactly how beautiful this man was. His eyes were still crinkled with laughter, but the noise itself was long gone as he continued to smile up at you.

You could finally see all the freckles dusting across his face, normally camouflaged with his always golden skin. You were finally able to feel the strength in his arms that held your body securely against his own; the broadness of his shoulders that he always offered when you needed a little extra support. You were finally noticing how long and lean and strong his legs were when they carried both his weight and yours effortlessly around the room with grace and agility. 

You felt warmth blossom across your cheeks as you slowly lowered your face to his, going slow enough that he would be able to stop you if he didn’t want this. His tongue poked out and you watched his teeth catch that bottom lip and, oh god, how you couldn’t wait to have it between your own teeth. You were so ready to find out what Dean Winchester tasted like.

Unable to wait any longer, Dean leaned forward and pressed his plush lips against yours. Finally! It was warm and soft and patient, like he had all the time in the world. He smoothly poked his tongue between your lips which willingly fell open and welcomed the invasion. The soft spongy muscle massaged against yours as his hands wondered over your body. 

His hands started on your knees which were on either side of his hips and moved up your thighs, his fingers splayed wide to touch as much of your exposed skin as possible. They reached your hips and he paused long enough to flex his hold on you almost tight enough to bruise. He hooked two fingers beneath your waist band, teasing the tender flesh just below. 

You sucked on his tongue and arched your chest into is before pulling up slowly, urging Dean to come up with you. You pulled his lip between your teeth, leading him up. His hands came up to your back, pushing you both up and swung his feet out so he was sitting on the edge of the couch cushions and you were in his lap, facing him.

You began tugging at the hemline of your shirt when Dean’s hands grabbed your wrists, stopping you. You pulled away and cocked a confused eyebrow only for him to raise them above your head and let go, moving down to pull your shirt off himself. It was with a soft and fluid motion that he sent your shirt flying behind your back and then found his hands on your skin, inching their way up your now naked torso.

Your hands were tugging at his layers, eager to have him exposed beneath you. You gripped his flannel and ripped the flaps open, sending buttons bouncing around you to the floor. Dean chuckled as he took your mouth with his as he stood, swallowing your squeal as he marched the two of your bedroom. The music floated behind you; dissipating the further away you were from the noise. Now you were able to focus on the noises coming from Dean.

Once in the darkness of your room, Dean flung you backwards so you bounced on your ass across the bed. You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched him start kicking off his boots while pulling at his belt buckle. He managed to strip down to his boxer briefs in a manner of seconds. Your hands found the button on your shorts and began to shimmy them down your legs when Dean pounced on top of you, taking your wrists in one of his large hands and pulled them above your head as his mouth attacked itself to the side of your neck.

“I want to undress you.” He growled against your neck. “Keep your hands here.” He said as he moved down your body, tracing your skin with kisses and soft nips and kisses, sucking marks on all the sensitive places, making you buck underneath him. Your hands forgot their place and wound themselves into Dean’s soft dark blonde hair.

He stopped his ministrations, opting instead to give you a warning look and you pulled your hands away from him with a pout marring your face. Once above your head again, you held onto the headboard so you hopefully wouldn’t be tempted to reach for him again. His mouth continued it’s decent, his hands supporting his weight so all you felt was his delicious warmth against you. Suddenly you felt him suck on the newly exposed skin from where you started pushing down your shorts. Unable to stop yourself, you bucked under him, arching completely off the bed and screaming, your hands leaving the headboard and clawing at his skin.

He pulled away again and jumped off the bed, pulling his belt from his pants and kneeling over your flushed body. 

“I’ve warned you to stay still.” He growled as you watched him smirk. That devious twinkle shone in those brilliant emerald eyes as he took both your wrists again and this time, he pulled them together, wrapped the belt around them and pulled it taut above your head before knotted the other end through the slats of the headboard. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved back down your body, his face now inches from yours. 

He looked more serious and softer than just a second before. “If at any time you feel uncomfortable or want to stop for any reason just say stop and I will, okay?”

“Just fuck me already, Winchester.” You purred as you pushed your hips up against his, finding his erection straining against his cotton boxer briefs. 

Without needed any further motivation, Dean was ripping at your shorts, finding that you opted not to wear underwear beneath them, eliciting a growl of approval from him. His lips were between your folds, lapping up your juices, making you buck and writhe under him, moaning at the onslaught of sensations. His hands were wrapped around your hips, holding you still as his lips assaulted your clit, sending waves of pleasure straight to your core.

“Dean, I…” you started but he was already pulling away. His lips were moving over your hips, up your stomach until he reached your breasts. He took one hardened nipple between his lips and began to lightly suckle, sending what felt like electro shocks between your legs. He kissed and licked at your sensitive buds, taking careful time to relish the same attention to each one. Just as you were closing upon the precipice of your climax again, he pulled away, kissing up your chest, to your neck until he reached the shell of your ear.

Dean carefully laid his body flush against yours, letting you feel some of his weight, rutting his larger than average erection between your legs. You could feel his cock throbbing through the thin cotton material. His moans and grunts were only turning you on more as he intentionally pressed his hips down harder when the head found your clit, making you scream out.

Your body felt like it was wound tight, like a dam about to explode. The way Dean was pressing into you had you yearning for orgasm with an urgency you’d never felt before. He pulled away and your body tried to follow, not ready to give up his warmth yet. He peeled his boxer briefs away and stood before you in all his glorious nakedness.

He laid himself between your legs again, pressing soft kisses to your eager lips, holding your bucking hips down with one hand as the other supported his weight. His arousal pressed against your wet heat, threatening to slide between your slick folds. If you’d had your way, he’d already be inside of you, but Dean acted like he would be content teasing you for the rest of the night. The thought actually scared you. You weren’t sure you were going to survive if he didn’t let you come soon. You started to whimper beneath him, unable to fight it anymore. Your body demanded to be taken by his and every second that he waited was pure agony.

His eyes searched yours and when he was satisfied with whatever he was looking for he began pressing the head of his engorged cock past your folds and popped it inside of you. His emerald iris’ were wide and watched you carefully as he pushed inch after glorious inch inside of you. Yours decided to roll into the back of your head as your jaw hung open in a silent scream at the indescribable bliss of finally having him fill you. He would push in, pull back a little, letting your slick cover his cock, making his decent smoother.

Too soon yet not soon enough, he was buried completely inside of you, his eyes finally fluttering shut and pressing his sweaty forehead against yours. He stilled, letting you adjust to the sudden fullness. Having him finally inside of you, feeling him so strong above you, watching the long lines of his body tremble at the force of keeping still, it was too much. You started clenching your walls around his cock, silently urging him to move.

He pressed one more sweet kiss to your lips before he started rocking back and forth slowly, only an inch or two. His lips moved down the side of your jaw and you tilted your head to give him better access as they moved down to your neck. It wasn’t long before his hips were snapping into yours harder and harder, his skin slapping against yours, his breath ragged and his eyes screwed shut.

“Damn it, Y/N, I’m going to come soon. You feel so damn good clenching around me and so fucking tight.” His voice was wrecked.

“C’mon Dean. Just let go.” You urged, struggling to catch your breath.

“Not without you.” He struggled, but somehow he managed to press his middle and index finger to your clit and pressed hard before he started circling hard and fast.

The sensation was overwhelming and your orgasm slammed into you as you came hard with a scream, convulsing around him, milking his cock until he was cursing his release inside you. He snapped his hips sharply into you two more times before he finally stilled, still pressing against your clit until you started coming down.

Dean pulled out of you and lay down by your side, reaching up to undo the knot of his belt. You pulled your wrists apart and the leather fell between you before Dean threw it back to the ground with his pants. He took your wrists in his hands and kissed the red marks before he began to gently massage them with his fingers. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and pulled you into his chest, wrapping you up in his arms.

“Next time I hopefully will be able to last longer.” He grumbled into your hair and you wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Next time?” you asked him, hopeful that he actually wanted there to be a next time for the two of you.

“That’s what I said.” He agreed as he kissed your hair and nuzzled into its warmth. “Maybe next time I’ll actually let you touch me.” He chuckled.

“Oh I don’t know Dean. I kind of liked it.” You purred into his chest, your fingers scratching down his back slightly and you felt him quiver. “Or maybe, I’ll be the one restraining you.” Your tongue whipped out and lightly licked at his nipple making him growl.

“Keep that up, and we won’t be waiting long for the next time.”

“How long is Sammy supposed to be gone?” you asked with an air of fake innocence, pressing your chest into his.

“Oh, sweetheart, I think I like where your heads at.” He said with a smirk. He pulled your face up level with his and took your mouth in an all-consuming kiss, quickly working up to round two.


End file.
